


Storms and Seashells

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Storms, Wind is the big brother and you can fight me on that, for the weekly prompt, i collect seashells and im Projecting, i've never played Wind Waker so i know nothing about Outset or where Wind's house is but, making jewlery out of shells, that doesnt matter we do what we want here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Wind and Legend bond on Outset Island.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Storms and Seashells

Legend sat, staring out the window, watching as the rain fell down in large drops, and worrying. The sky was darkened with black clouds, and every few minutes a bright bolt of lightning would streak across the sky, illuminating his face. The following roar of thunder constantly causing him to flinch. Through the window, he could see the beach, and beyond it, the ocean, with waves slamming onto the shore. 

The door slowly opened behind him, and Wind entered, slowly walking up to stand beside him. The two of them stared out the window in silence for a few minutes. Other than Aryll and Wind's Grandma, the two of them were alone in the house. The others had gotten on Tetra's ship earlier, back when the weather was bright and sunny, to patrol the surrounding ocean. Legend had immediately refused to board the ship, and Wind had decided to stay on Outset with him, both to be able to interact with his family a bit more, and to keep an eye on Legend. 

And now the two of them were alone, while everyone else out there somewhere on the stormy sea. 

"They're going to be fine you know." Wind eventually said, "Tetra is the best pirate there is, she's probably already made it outside of the storm, and is waiting for it to blow away from the island before returning." 

Legend's only response to that was a small hum, his gaze never leaving the raging waters on the other side of the glass. One glance at him and Wind could tell that he was still worried. Wind stood there for a moment, debating what his next course of action should be. He knew that Legend had problems with storms, and he really wanted to help him feel better, but what could he....

It was at this point that he remembered the boxes full of seashells and beachglass in the other room. Yes, that could work!

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" He said, turning and rushing out of the room, ignoring Legend's mumbled "Not like there's anywhere else to go....". Wind practically ran lightning fast into the other room, quickly grabbing the boxes and his art supplies, before rushing back to Legend. As he expected, Legend hadn't moved, but he did look curiously at the boxes out of the corner of his eye. 

"Whatcha got there, Sailor?" He asked, before wincing as another round of thunder rolled through the house. Wind decided not to mention it, and instead started setting out the arts and crafts supplies. 

"Me and Aryll like collecting seashells along the seashore." He explained, "We use them to make jewelry. Since there's really nothing else to do, I was wondering if you wanted to make some necklaces with me." 

"I don't know..." Legend said, glancing nervously back at the window, on the other side of which the storm was still raging. "I've never really made any jewelry before."

"Oh well that's fine, it'll be easy to teach you!" Wind said, and when he saw Legend continue to hesitate, he stood up and forcibly pushed Legend off of the windowsill, ignoring his protests, and set him down on the ground beside where he had set up his jewelry making station. 

"C'mon Legend, we both know that staring out at that storm isn't going to do you any good." He said, and when Legend started trying to get back up, he sat down on his lap. 

"Hey-" Legend started to protest, but was silenced as Wind shoved a seashell and some string into his hands.

"Shut up and let me teach you how to make a necklace." He said. Seeing that there was no room to argue, Legend sighed and accepted his fate. Surprisingly enough, after Wind gave him a very basic rundown of how to make necklaces and bracelets out of seashells, Legend found himself getting absorbed in his work, nearly forgetting about the storm outside entirely. Of course, every now and then a loud boom of thunder would roll through, reminding him of it's existence, but every time Wind would follow it up by talking about some dumb thing he and Aryll had done while beachglass hunting in the past. 

At some point Aryll and Wind's Grandmother joined them in their little creative circle, and soon enough they had 6 seashell necklaces, beautiful and ready to be gifted to the others when they returned.


End file.
